power of two sons flame
by Dragonforce9991
Summary: Two boys who have had a difficult life and now that their father has gone how will they progress in magic and how will they survive in the guild of fairy tail naruto harem and nalu


**This is my first naruto and fairy tail crossover fanfiction so hope you enjoy ****keep in mind this is my first time doing this so please no bad comments and hope you enjoy. this is a naru/mira fanfic. This chapter is only an introduction so if it seems short I'm sorry. **

**I do not own naruto or fairy tail they property of masashi kishimoto and hiro mashima** ** Power of two son's fires **

**chapter 1 one flames story **

Igneel pov:

It all started one day in the morning when that accident happened i feel bad for leaving but i had no choice in the matter the dragon king would not have it but now the quilt will be in me forever I just hope naruto will take care of natsu. He could still remember the day he found natsu and naruto was another story.

flashback

The mighty dragon to the sky in search of food that mourning in which landed his eyes upon a battleground filled of horror with blood scattered along the floor with bodies laying waste along the road until his eyes feasted upon a small child with pink hair who looked to be in bad shape in which made the giant beast think 'what did this' the small boys eyes opened "please no more please...no...more" poor kid some people must have slaughter his friends maybe family the only way to see was to look for himself.

Igneel looked into the kids eyes and activated his power of

" All seeing eye show me the past in which must be seen" the dragon chanted as a image popped into his head

The small child was tied to a stack and what looked to blood dripping down his face he then screamed

"PLEASE LET ME GO LET ME GO PLEASE IM BEGIN YOU" the little boy screamed

'what is this he's just a little kid' Igneel thought

then one of the big guys came over lifted his arm and sword cutting his head making the little boy scream in agony.

Igneel was shocked to say the least until his eyes drifted to the man on the mountain. He wore a black robe and nothing else he whispered something only Igneel could figure out a shocked expression appeared on his face what he had chanted was a form of...

lost magic!

"Eruption of lave quake from the ground to the sky in a mighty blaze"

"lava rise" a what looked to be a newly forming volcano formed under the feet of those bandits and kaboom the they were nothing

Igneel looked around and could not find the boy until he saw him in the guys hands and bought the boy down onto his back

"You're lucky I was here today kid otherwise my plans and your life would have both went down hill

Plans, what plans did he have in mind with this child oh well i will need to know sooner or later but right now taking the kid in was my first priority.

the boys opened as he saw the face of..."MOSTER" he jumped up and tried to run but fell down in defeat his body it ached to much until the beast spoke

"That is an insult do you not know who I am I am the mighty Igneel"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"I'm kidding god chill anyway would you mind telling me your name" the dragon laughed

" my name w...well I don't h...have a name"

"hmmm alright well how about we call you...Natsu" Igneel suggested

"summer...I like it" he said grinning they both shared a grin as their story starts as father and son.

Naruto pov:

It was a nice day but my father flew off and I did not know why my heart hurts, it hurts so bad my father flew off and left me just like my last one did minato namikze also known as the yellow flash who knew speed and energy make magic naruto inherited his spiky golden hair and ocean sea eyes but inherited his mothers personality.

kushina uzumaki a gorgeous woman who had red hair and blue eyes with c cup breasts she is one to possess a lost magic of sealing and along with chain magic to boot. my mother died during my birth and my dad well not much to say about him except he is an ass and that he nearly tried to kill me. anyway back to my point in hand what will we do now yeah you heard me say 'we' well me and my brother where both left behind and we don't have nowhere to go well I know where to go I have always wanted to fairy tail when i was older like a normal age of 16 or maybe 17 not 12!

"naruto w...where is dad" natsu suddenly said timidly behind me and looked back with an pained expression on my face you could particle see the tears swelling down my face and decided we both have to move on " he left natsu" natsu down in shock seeing as we lost our father today " hey look on bright side natsu I got a great place to go fairy tail I heard you treat everyone like family there" I said hoping that I would cheer him up hopeful and thank god it did and natsu whispered in a sad but hopeful voice " yeah lets GO"

**well hope you like it please review and please give back so things I need to improve**


End file.
